Deep in the Force
by editsullivan
Summary: Bound to a chair next to each other, Satele and Malgus come to their senses to realize that they had been abducted by an unknown alien race. The only way to survive the night is, if they agree to consummate and share their great powers for the yearly Force ritual that the alien race requires to quench their never-ending hunger for more power. Rated M for mature!


**Deep in the Force**

 **An alternate Old Republic erotic fanfiction**

First, there was just silence. Then the eerie silence was broken by a sharp, loud sound of a trumpet. Slowly opening his eyes, Malgus looked around and to his amazement, he found himself surrounded by strange looking aliens. They all gave him an intense look of greed, lust and utter curiosity as they stood around the podium that was placed in the middle of a large covered stadium.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he was about to make a move to defend himself, when he realized that both of his arms and legs were bound to a metal chair.

Looking down on his restraints extreme anger engulfed his body.

Immediately, he wanted to lash out and free himself from the leather bounds, however as he tried to summon the Force, his body would not respond to his will.

A low, deep, anguish growl escaped his mouth when he realized that his great asset, his Force powers were somehow taken away from him.

Then his eyes landed on the person also bound to a chair next to him.

It was a young woman wearing a dark blue nightgown, who looked to be unconscious. For a second there, she looked familiar, but Malgus had no time to dwell on her identity. He wanted to get out of there and he needed to find out who he was dealing with and why was he there.

His deep voice drifted through the stadium as he spoke up.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

For a few seconds, none of the aliens replied. Then a short, stocky looking one stepped closer and in a guttural voice, he spoke up.

"Greetings Lord Malgus." He said, as his jet black eyes measured Malgus up.

"Oh, so you do know me?" Malgus mockingly asked.

"Indeed we do." The alien replied.

"Then you know exactly what I am capable of." Malgus said through gritted teeth.

"Indeed we do." The alien said as he signaled to one of his fellow aliens to wake the woman up.

Malgus watched, as one of them walked up to her chair and placed a small, rounded object beneath her nose.

Within seconds, she was fully awake. As her frightened blue eyes looked around, an angry moan left her mouth when she realized where she was. Then as she tried to free herself of her restrains, the stocky alien spoke up.

"No need to aggravate yourself, my dear."

"What is this?" Satele exclaimed, trying to pull her arms and legs out of the leather straps.

"I will explain it to you shortly." The alien replied. Then he signaled to the others to leave the stadium. Before he left, he turned back toward the prisoners and said.

"We will leave you alone for a while so you can get to know one another before the ritual begins."

"Ritual?" Malgus asked amazed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry." The alien replied. "Soon, you'll find out."

With that, he took one more measuring look at the two astonished and angry force users and then he turned around and walked away, leaving the stadium through an intricately carved wooden double door.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Satele tore her eyes away from the door and then she looked at the restrained bald man's profile, as he sat in an identical chair to hers and blankly stared at the door.

For a split second, he looked strangely familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. His pale skin looked a complete contrast to his long dark pajama pants. Every single muscle and vein on his muscular frame slightly bulged out as he strained against the straps.

Then he turned her way and that is when she realized who he was.

With wide eyes, she looked into his burning gaze and instantly she felt extreme anger bubbling up inside her.

"You." She snarled. "If I wasn't restrained, I would love to carve your dark heart out with my bare hands."

A sudden confusion was shown on his young, pale face. Then a small chuckle left his mouth.

"Oh, now I recognize you." He said amused, eyeing the pretty but upset brunette.

"How could you kill him?" She cried out, thinking about her mentor and friend.

"He was a Jedi scum just like you." He said with a flat tone.

"I will kill you for that." She replied with defiance, as she was ready to conjure up the Force to get out of her bounds and choke the life out of this monster.

However, immediately she realized her precious powers were gone. Then she heard his deep, ironic laugh.

"Well, well." He teasingly said, watching her futile attempt to call upon the Force.

"What is going on?" She asked with disbelief.

"As he said, we will find out soon." Malgus said with slight cynicism, and then he added. "Why do you think we are here?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Satele replied with anger.

The last time she had seen him was nearly 4 years ago. Since then she never stopped thinking about him and his Master. She hated them with passion for causing an extreme heartache for her and for everyone else. Secretly, she was hoping to get an opportunity to meet them again and finish them for good. However, she'd have never thought that tonight was the night when her dream came true.

 _But not like this,_ she thought disheartened.

"Well, this is the last place where I want to be." Malgus replied annoyed. "However, for some reason, we are here and if we want to get out of here alive, we have no choice but to work together."

"And how are we going to do that?" Satele mockingly asked as she leaned her head back on the chair's metal frame, trying to collect her thoughts. She had no idea why she was here and no idea how did she get here. The last thing she remembered was going to bed. _I must have been drugged and brought here, wherever here is,_ she thought with despair. _But why would someone do such a thing? And why I can't use the Force?_ She asked herself over and over again. She didn't understand what was happening and this situation felt like a never-ending nightmare to her.

"I don't know yet." He replied looking at her. Then his eyes landed on her long delicate neck and then his attention traveled down toward her breasts where the deep blue nightgown tightly pressed against her perky, round breasts. Through the soft fabric, he was able to see the shapes of her hardened nipples, making him swallow hard just by looking at them. Then he quickly averted his gaze, as she turned her face toward him and with apprehension, she said.

"I know one thing. I want to get out of here alive."

"I agree with you." He replied. Then he looked around to measure up the area.

The stadium looked like any other stadium he had visited before. There was nothing unusual about it, except for one thing. As he looked up toward the rounded ceiling, he noticed something in the middle of the dome.

Hanging upside down from the ceiling was a large metal holocron. He had seen many holocrons before but never something like this. Suddenly, an uneasy feeling came over him.

There was this deep, raw sensation within his core that bothered him the most. Something was going to happen tonight. He was not looking forward to finding out the true purpose of their abduction.

Then a few minutes later, while they both sat in silence, the doors opened and hundreds of aliens started to fill up the stadium by taking each and every seat, quickly engulfing the large building with their loud conversations.

Then the short, stocky one surrounded by his guards, stepped up to the podium and stood in front of Satele and Malgus.

With the same guttural voice, he spoke up quieting the excited crowd.

"Attention everyone!"

Immediately, the noisy crowd quieted down, listening to his every word.

"Tonight is the night when we gather to celebrate the amazing power of the Force."

As he spoke, Malgus looked around with apprehension. He had no idea what was coming, and the earlier mentioning of ritual made him nervous for the first time in his life. He hated the thought of being helpless and weak. He was a powerful and undefeated man and if he had to die tonight, he wanted to die with dignity and not as a worthless prisoner of some scumbag alien race.

"The time is right, and our guests are soon to be ready to give us the great satisfaction we have been waiting for."

Satele quietly listened to his words, while a swarm of butterflies entirely took over her stomach. She sensed that there was more to come besides giving an impressive speech to the others. As she turned her head toward Malgus, she nervously watched his facial expression. He looked calm, but underneath that calmness, she sensed fear and uncertainty.

 _He is scared;_ she thought, feeling a little amused at the moment.

However, her smile quickly disappeared when the word 'consummation' left the aliens disgusting mouth.

"What did he say?" She anxiously asked, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

With a sly grin, Malgus looked at Satele and said.

"Looks like my night is going to be more fun than I was expecting."

 _NO! NO!_ She screamed in her head. _It cannot be! Please make it stop! Let this nightmare end NOW!_

Then she heard the alien speaking again, as he stood in front of Malgus giving him some practical advice for the ceremony.

"The holocron needs to feed. You have to make sure she is pleased and satisfied on all levels."

"And then I'm free to go?" Malgus asked pulling up one of his dark eyebrows.

"Certainly." The alien replied.

"What about my powers?" Malgus pressed on.

"You'll get your powers back as soon as you leave this planet." This time, another alien spoke up. As she walked closer to Malgus, for a few seconds, her dark eyes roamed over his face and body. Then she reached out and suddenly grabbed him by the front of his pants, causing Malgus to jump in the chair.

As her hand gently squeezed his manhood, he felt the anger rising within him again.

"How dare you to touch me." He growled at her, feeling annoyed and pissed off.

With a sly smile, she looked him in the eye and then she squeezed just a little harder to make him flinch. Letting him go, she said.

"Your true powers lie within your seed. Remember that."

Then she turned to Satele and walked up to her chair.

Without warning, she swiftly reached underneath her nightgown and pushed her long finger between her thighs.

Satele had no time to react, as she felt her warm finger probing inside her private place.

"Ahhhh." She cried out from the sudden pain she felt in her lower abdomen.

"Get away from me!" She shouted as the woman pulled her hand out.

"A virgin." She said amused. "This is the first."

She then turned around and pointing her finger up, she shouted toward the others.

"Virgin!"

Suddenly from the crowd excited shouts and whistling were heard. With frightened eyes, Satele looked around seeing the madness within the mob. Then her eyes landed on Malgus, whose burning gaze penetrated into hers.

Shaking her head, with a trembling voice, she spoke up.

"I will not do this! Do you hear me?"

"You don't want to do this?" The female alien mockingly asked. "Do you wish to live and see your friends again?" She asked, turning back toward Satele.

"I will not do this!" Satele growled through gritted teeth.

Stepping closer to her, she said.

"Please us, and you'll get an equal pleasure back in return. Defy us, and you'll die with anguish. Make your choice now…. Jedi."

Satele wanted nothing more but to get out of her restraints and kill every one of them. Especially the female alien, who had the audacity to touch her like that. This choice she had to make was not an easy one. Yes, she wanted to live and see her friends again, but on the other hand just to think about giving herself to Malgus was an atrocity in her eyes.

When she didn't reply, the female alien turned to the short one and said.

"Looks like she made her choice. Let the ceremony begin."

One-by-one, her restraints were removed. Then they grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the chair to escort her to the middle of the platform.

When it was Malgus's turn, and as they removed him from the chair, the alien said.

"If you try anything beyond what is required of you, without hesitation we will kill you."

"Then you won't get your satisfaction then?" Malgus mockingly replied.

With a firm tone, the alien said.

"One way or another, we always get what we want."

The tone of his voice gave Malgus a slight shiver down his spine.

He didn't want to question what he meant by saying that. Instead, he let them escort him to Satele, who stood on a large mosaic tile forming a sign, symbolizing a perfect mixture of the light and the dark side.

Then he looked up and noticed the holocron was right above the symbol. Then his eyes landed on Satele and a sly grin appeared on his taut face.

"Do what must be done to please the Gods." The stocky alien yelled throwing up his arms. Then the female alien approached Satele and with a swift move, she ripped off her nightgown exposing Satele's pale figure for everyone to see.

Instantly, she tried to cover up. The utter embarrassment she felt at the moment was overwhelming. This was just too much to take. She wished that the ground would open up to swallow her whole. Then she looked toward Malgus and noticed the astonishment on his face. For a second, their eyes met and then the female approached him and with the same sudden move, she ripped his pants off, exposing his perfectly chiseled body.

Immediately, Satele's wide eyes traveled down his body and with awe she gazed at his thick manhood that was sticking out of his dark, curly hair. Then she looked away, while she tried to slow down her rapid heartbeats. She didn't want to think about what will happen once the ceremony starts.

Suddenly, the lights went out leaving everyone in darkness for a few short seconds. Then gradually, the holocron above their heads started to glow with a light purple color, engulfing the immediate area beneath it with its purple glow.

Stepping closer to Satele, Malgus held out his hand and beckoned her to come closer.

Reluctantly, she approached him and placed her hand into his.

"Are you afraid little Jedi?" He teased, as he suddenly pulled her closer, crushing his wide chest against her soft breasts.

"Afraid of you?" She replied. "Never." However, her quivering voice gave her feelings away.

Indeed she was terrified, but she was just too proud to show it to him. Then he leaned closer, and while his eyes searched hers, he said in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry. Once this night is over, we'll meet again. I can assure you that."

Saying that he swiftly pressed his lips onto hers and then his tongue invaded her mouth, giving Satele a strange feeling inside. First, she didn't want to kiss him back, however, as his tongue found hers and started to tease her, she slowly gave in and returned the kiss.

 _Just one night,_ she mumbled in her head. _Only one night._

 _She tasted sweet, like the sweet little Jedi she was,_ he thought amused as his hands deftly explored her lean physique, while he smoothly glided his hands down her back. When he reached her shapely backside, he grabbed hold of her and pulled her hips closer to his.

While his mouth devoured hers, she tried to think about something else, as she felt his erect manhood tightly pressing against her abdomen. She wanted to put her mind far away from here, but for some reason, she was not able to do that. Her thoughts kept coming back to him and to her horror, she realized her body started to respond to his touches in a way she would have never imagined it.

While the holocron slowly pulsed with the glowing light, suddenly, part of the mosaic floor lifted out of the ground, making a small square stone table in the middle of the symbol.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes and then a thin smile appeared on his face.

Picking her up, he placed her on top of the stone table and then he said.

"Lean back."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I'll show you why." He said, feeling momentary empowerment over her.

When they fought in the space station a few years back, he was so close to finishing her off. If it weren't for her mentor's intervention, she would have been dead by now. However, he was glad now he didn't kill her that day.

 _This is a much better punishment,_ he thought eagerly looking forward to having her.

As she leaned flat on her back, he placed himself between her thighs, but he didn't enter her yet. If he has to _satisfy her,_ he thought sourly, he needed to do something else to pleasure her first.

Gazing at her enticing breasts, he reached out and gently grabbed one of them.

The soft texture of her breast felt pleasantly good. Then he pinched the erect pink nipple between his fingers and slowly he twisted it until she let out a small cry.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, hoping to get a little satisfaction off her pain.

"No." She replied with defiance. Even though his touches were somewhat enjoyable, she wasn't too keen on letting him play with her body like this.

"What about this?"

He asked as his hand smoothly glided over her taut stomach and grabbed hold of her dark curly mound. Then he slid his finger down her soft moist folds feeling her readiness for him.

While his fingers skillfully rubbed against her sensitive skin, Satele felt lost. The great sensation that she started to feel in her abdomen suddenly took over her trembling body. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see her squirm under his touches; however, her lusting body betrayed her and a loud, pleasant moan left her parted lips as she arched her hips up toward him.

Watching her elated face, he picked up his pace, hoping to arouse her enough to accommodate him without causing too much pain.

 _Pain,_ he thought eagerly, _how I love to see pain and suffering on the faces of my enemies._

Then he looked up to see the glowing holocron started to pulse faster and faster, in unison with his movements.

 _Interesting,_ he thought. _Once I get out of here, I will come back with my people and kill every one of these slimeballs. And take that holocron for myself._

Then his attention turned back to Satele, who was now panting hard from the pleasure he was giving her with his fingers.

Picking up her legs, he placed himself at her entrance, and with one great thrust, he entered her making her cry out in pain.

As the painful burning sensation traveled through her body, Satele put her hands on his abdomen and pushed against him. She had never imagined that this would feel so painful. But then as he slowly started to move his hips, the awful feeling dissipated replaced by a more pleasant sensation.

Her expression was priceless as he noticed the change on her face from pain to pleasure.

Holding onto her hips, he slowly entered her in and out feeling an extremely great sensation enveloping his body. The tightness of her sex gave him a little difficulty to keep up with his pace. He didn't want to get carried away and leave her unsatisfied. Averting his gaze from her, he looked up and watched as the holocron pulsed more ferociously now, reminding him of a powerful dying star.

Satele felt great satisfaction every time his body collided with hers. There was a deep, sensational feeling that gradually started to build up in her core. Then she looked at him and noticed his attention was on the ceiling. Following his gaze, she noticed the holocron was pulsing with immense power now, brightening up the area around them. Then she averted her eyes from the ceiling and looked at him again.

As their eyes met, simultaneously they both reached their peak. A loud scream left her mouth, as her intense orgasm came crashing down on her. Grabbing onto his forearms, she screamed louder from the extreme pleasure as he picked up his pace right before he reached his amazing climax. _Satele,_ he whispered.

And then everything went black.

His harsh, raggedy breath filled up his room as he has awoken from the dream. Quickly, he threw aside the covers to see that he was completely naked and stiff. Jumping out of the bed, he paced around his room while his mind was in an awful turmoil not noticing that beneath his bed was his ripped up pants lying in the dark corner.

In another part of the galaxy, Satele also had awakened from her strangely amazing dream.

Lifting up the covers, she noticed that she was in the nude.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she reached down toward her sex and felt it extremely moist.

 _What?_ She asked herself looking at her glistening fingers.

Then she got up and went to the bathroom to relieve herself.

As she wiped herself, she noticed there was bright blood smeared on the toilet paper.

With confusion, she looked at it and then she swallowed hard.

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my short sexy story :D Reviews are welcome! Thank you for your support! And don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon Kindle.**

 ** ** **Also look me up on Pinterest, Facebook, Deviantart, Tumbrl or on Instagram/editsullivan or/editsullispice for some sexy illustrations.******

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


End file.
